Brother Mine Come With Us
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Marie invites Wataru on her date with Minai for one special surprise, what is it? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. An Email From Rinrin Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sister Princess, Sister Princess is a copyright of Starchild.**

 **An Email From Rinrin Part 1**

 **On a cool spring Saturday morning in Boston Massachusetts, Rinrin awoke in her new bedroom in Torry Thomson's two bedroom apartment.**

 **It was still June, four months after she had come to Boston to study robotics, but the weather still had the sting of winter in it.**

 **Rinrin grabbed a clean change of day clothes & underwear from her dresser drawers and changed into her soft & fluffy soft purple bathrobe.**

 **Rinrin went to the bathroom door and knocked.**

 **"It's occupied." Torry's voice called through the other side of the door.**

 **"Do you think you could please hurry it up in there," Rinrin called back to Torry. "I need to shower!"**

 **"I'll be out in a few minutes, Rinrin," Torry called back. "I'm shaving right now and I don't want to cut myself!"**

 **"Roommates." Rinrin grumbled irritably.**

 **Rinrin decided to go back to her bedroom to write an email to Marie on Promised Island all the way in Japan, she knew it was already Sunday morning there, but that wouldn't matter right now.**


	2. An Email From Rinrin Part 2

**An Email From Rinrin Part 2**

 **Rinrin sat down at her laptop and she began to type up her email to Marie.**

 **Once she was finished typing it, Rinrin read what she had typed before she sent it off.**

 **Rinrin:** _ **Dear Marie**_ **,**

 _ **How is everyone else at Welcome House doing**_ **?**

 _ **Guess what**_ **,** _ **I**_ **'** _ **m coming to visit tomorrow**_ **!**

 _ **I know my Sundays are your Mondays**_ **.**

 _ **So anyway**_ **,** _ **please don**_ **'** _ **t tell Bro**_ **.**

 _ **That will spoil his surprise**_ **.**

 _ **See you tomorrow after school**_ **!**

 _ **Love**_ **,**

 _ **Rinrin**_ **.**

 **All of a sudden, a knock upon Rinrin's door startled her from her thoughts.**

 **"The bathroom is all yours, Rinrin!" Torry called on the other side of the girl's doorway.**

 **"Okay! Thanks, Torry," Rinrin called back. "I'll be there in a few minutes."**

 **Rinrin then & there pressed the send key on her laptop, then went into the bathroom to enjoy her warm shower.**


	3. An Email From Rinrin Part 3

**An Email From Rinrin Part 3**

 **Over on Promised Island in Japan, Marie was doing her extra credit weekend homework after she was finished with her herbal bath, when she heard the cellphone that Rinrin had made for her before she had left for the United States of America had chimed, letting Marie know that she had an email message.**

 **Kaho was also in the dining room doing** _ **her**_ **extra credit weekend homework when she just so happened to hear Marie's cellphone chime.**

 **"Marie, maybe you should check that." Kaho advised.**

 **Marie picked up her cellphone and checked her email, "It's from Rinrin!" she exclaimed, she was excited.**

 **"Oh really," Kaho asked Marie. "just what does she have to say?"**

 **Marie cleared her throat and read Rinrin's email on her phone to Kaho.**

 **Marie:** _ **Dear Marie**_ **,**

 _ **How is everyone else at Welcome House doing**_ **?**

 _ **Guess what**_ **,** _ **I**_ **'** _ **m coming to visit tomorrow**_ **!**

 _ **I know my Sundays are your Mondays**_ **.**

 _ **So anyway**_ **,** _ **please don**_ **'** _ **t tell Bro**_ **.**

 _ **That will spoil his surprise**_ **.**

 _ **See you tomorrow after school**_ **!**

 _ **Love**_ **,**

 _ **Rinrin**_ **.**

 **"Oh wow," Kaho exclaimed. "Rinrin's coming home tomorrow!"**

 **"Yes," Marie said to Kaho. "and, not a word about this to Brother Mine."**

 **Right on cue, Wataru Minakami & Sakuya came into the Welcome House with their arms full of shopping bags overflowing with groceries.**

 **"What's going on tomorrow?" Wataru asked.**

 **Marie looked up innocently at Wataru, "Nothing, Brother Mine." she answered.**

 **Sakuya quickly heard Marie's phone go off again, "You'd better get that email." she told Marie.**

 **"Email nothing, Sakuya," Marie answered frantically. "I am getting an incoming phone call."**


	4. Minai's Phone Call

**Minai's Phone Call**

 **"Hello, is Marie there?" the voice on the other end asked.**

 **"This is Marie," Marie answered the caller. "may I ask who's calling?"**

 **"This is Minai," Minai said on his end of the line. "I wanted to remind you about our lunch date after our homework is all done, will you still be up for it, Marie?"**

 **"You know I am, Minai," Marie said gently. "I will see you at the diner in town in an hour and a half."**

 **Marie & Minai hung up at the exact same time as Aria & Hinako came down to the dining room.**

 **"Wow, Bro Bro," Hinako asked. "is all of this food for our lunch?"**

 **"Yes it is, Hina." Wataru answered.**

 **"Will Marie be eating lunch with us, Mon Frere?" Aria asked Wataru, she was curious.**

 **"No I won't, Aria," Marie answered. "I will be joining Minai for lunch just as soon as I finish my weekend homework assignments."**


	5. Marie's Lunch Date

**Marie's Lunch Date**

 **Just moments later, the doorbell at the Welcome House rang as Marie continued working on her homework assignments.**

 **Marie stood up from the table where she was working, "Oh! That must be Minai." she said.**

 **Yotsuba raced down the stairs from her room.**

 **"You should sit back down and finish your homework, Marie," Yotsuba said kindly. "I'll go answer the door."**

 **"Okay, Yotsuba." Marie said, sitting back down in her seat to continue her homework.**

 **Yotsuba reached the front door and opened it.**

 **"Hello, Minai." Yotsuba greeted the visitor at the door.**

 **"Hello, Yotsuba," Minai said. "is Marie finished with her homework yet?"**

 **Marie came skipping to the front door.**

 **"I'm ready to go, Minai." Marie said.**

 **"Glad to hear it, Marie," Minai said, then, turning to Wataru, he added. "would you like to join us at the cafe in town for lunch?"**

 **"I wouldn't want to intrude on your date with my sister, Minai." Wataru said.**

 **"You will not be intruding, Brother Mine," Marie disagreed. "come with us."**

 **Wataru had to laugh, "All right, Marie, if you insist."**

 **"Everyone, lunch is on the table," Shirayuki said. "today, I have cooked up Princess's special grilled cheese sandwiches and chilli garnished with a few sprigs of fresh parsley from Kaho's garden!"**

 **"No thank you, Shirayuki," Wataru said. "since Mamoru went on a picnic with Akio and I'm going to the town's diner with Marie & Minai, just set out ten plates."**

 **"Okay, Elder Brother." Shirayuki sighed.**

 **At the diner, Wataru & Minai each got cheeseburgers with everything and thick cut steak fries while Marie ordered a healthy green salad made with fresh spinach leaves instead of lettuce leaves, red ripe cherry tomatoes, fresh green cucumber slices, crunchy chow mein noodles, and ranch dressing.**

 **Suddenly, Marie's phone went off, right when she was in the middle of her salad.**

 **"Would you boys mind," Marie said kindly, knowing the person on the other end of the line was of course Rinrin. "I need to take this call elsewhere."**


	6. Rinrin Comes Home Part 1

**Rinrin Comes Home Part 1**

 **"Not a problem, Marie." Wataru said.**

 **"** _ **Sugoi**_ **!" Marie exclaimed.**

 **Marie quietly slipped outside to call Rinrin.**

 **"Did you get my email, Marie?" Rinrin asked curiously.**

 **"Yes I did, Rinrin," Marie said. "and, as you requested in your email, I did not blab to Brother Mine."**

 **"Good," Rinrin said to Marie on her end. "though, it is okay to tell the others, just not when Bro is in the room with you."**

 **"I have no intention of doing that anyway, Rinrin." Marie promised.**

 **"Excellent," Rinrin said. "now, if you'd please excuse me."**

 **Marie got off of her phone and went back into the diner to finish her salad.**


	7. Rinrin Comes Home Part 2

**Rinrin Comes Home Part 2**

 **Back in Boston, Rinrin had finally finished packing her clothing into her suitcases, when Torry knocked on her bedroom door.**

 **"Are you ready for your journey back to your home on Promised Island tomorrow morning, Rinrin?" Torry asked curiously.**

 **Rinrin now looked up at her roommate, "Yes, Torry, I am all set now." she answered.**

 **"I sure hope you're ready for bed." Torry said to Rinrin.**

 **Rinrin started to yawn like crazy, "Oh, I** _ **am**_ **tired." she said to Torry.**

 **"Well then," Torry told Rinrin. "you'd better hit the sack, it's eleven o'clock already."**

 **Rinrin put her suitcases down on the floor of her bedroom, put her clothes and shoes for the next day on top of her first suitcase, snuggled underneath her top sheet & blackets, and finally fell asleep.**

 **Back on Promised Island, Marie, Minai, and Wataru all ran into Mamoru & Akio in the shopping district.**


	8. Rinrin Comes Home Part 3

**Rinrin Comes Home Part 3**

 **"What's going on, Marie?" Mamoru asked curiously.**

 **Marie & Mamoru looked at the face of their older brother.**

 **"Not here, Mamoru." Marie said in a whisper.**

 **"Oh! I get it now," Mamoru whispered back. "so, where should we meet then?"**

 **"You and the other girls should meet me in my bedroom tonight just before bed time," Marie told Mamoru seriously. "I'll tell you all there."**

 **"You got it!" Mamoru said to Marie in a whisper.**

 **That night just before bed time, the other ten girls met Marie in her bedroom.**

 **"What's going on, Marie," Hinako asked sleepily. "are you throwing a slumber party?"**

 **"No, Hina," Marie explained. "I'm not throwing a slumber party."**

 **"Then, why did you call us all here?" Chikage asked Marie.**

 **"Rinrin is coming home from Boston on the three o'clock ferry tomorrow afternoon." Marie answered Chikage. "and I thought we could throw a surprise party for both her** _ **and**_ **Brother Mine."**

 **Haruka looked a bit doubtful, "Do you think we will be able to pull that off, Marie?" she asked curiously.**

 **"I know we will be able to pull it off, Haruka." Marie answered.**

 **"One very important question here," Aria said, she was curious. "who is going with Mon Frere to pick Rinrin up at the dock while the rest of us get her surprise welcome home party ready?"**


	9. Marie's Plan Continues

**Marie's Plan Continues**

 **"That's easy, Aria," Marie answered. "I'll go ask Brother Mine & Minai if they would like to take a little trip to the docks with me after school gets out tomorrow."**

 **"Good idea, Marie." Chikage & Kaho agreed in unison.**

 **Suddenly, the eleven girls jumped with a start at the sound of Wataru knocking on Marie's bedroom door.**

 **"You may enter, Brother Mine." Marie called, she & Hinako were the only ones in their sleepwear.**

 **Wataru entered Marie's bedroom, "Does anybody have any idea what time it is?" he asked the girls curiously.**

 **"Big Bro's right," Mamoru said while she checked her blue waterproof sports digital wristwatch. "we have to get some shut eye! We have school in the morning!"**

 **"We had better get to bed." Karen agreed.**

 **The other girls followed Wataru out of Marie's bedroom door, until Marie stopped Karen right in her tracks.**

 **"Speaking of beds, Karen," Marie began. "don't forget to..."**

 **"I know, I know, Marie," Karen said in a hurried sounding voice. "there really is no need to remind me about that, I'll do it when I get home from school."**

 **The next day at Stargazers Hill West University, Marie was in her classroom paying strict attention to her teacher but inside, she was itching for three o'clock to hurry up and get here.**


	10. Welcome Home Rinrin!

**Welcome Home Rinrin!**

 **At around lunch time at Stargazers Hill West University, Taro Yamada saw Wataru, his eleven sisters, the Yamagami siblings, and Minai all eating their lunches outside.**

 **"Hey, Wataru," Yamada said. "guess what I'd found out, someone you love is coming on the..."**

 **"Hey," Mami shouted at Yamada. "shut up, you big mouth!"**

 **"Yes, Yamada," Karen agreed. "this is** _ **supposed**_ **to be a special surprise for Big Brother!"**

 **Now, Yamada understood the secretness.**

 **"A surprise for Wataru eh," Yamada asked. "may I help you with your surprise?"**

 **"Yes you may, Yamada," Kaho said. "you may help the rest of us at home while Marie, Brother, and Minai are greeting the ferry at the dock."**

 **"The dock? Who's going to be coming in on the ferry?" Wataru asked curiously.**

 **"Just wait and see, Brother Mine." Marie said gently.**

 **After school got out that day, Karen and the others went back to the Welcome House while Wataru, Marie, and Minai were off to the ferry dock to greet the three o'clock ferry.**

 **It wasn't a very long wait at the dock for the threesome, because soon enough, the ferry docked and a few passengers disembarked from the ferry.**

 **One of the disembarking passengers was a girl with short brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a pair of goggles on the top of her head.**

 **"Hi, Bro!" the girl called out to Wataru, running up to hug him.**

 **"Rinrin? What are you doing here," Wataru asked in surprise. "I thought you were supposed to be studying robotics in Boston!"**

 **"I was," Rinrin answered Wataru. "but then, I decided to take my summer vacation a day early, seeing that tomorrow** _ **is**_ **the last day of school** _ **before**_ **summer vacation** _ **here**_ **after all."**


	11. Making Plans With Rinrin Part 1

**Making Plans With Rinrin Part 1**

 **"I see." Wataru said.**

 **Back at the Welcome house, everyone was pitching in to clean the house as well as prepare for Rinrin's surprise party.**

 **"Beloved Brother, Minai, and Marie will be back with Rinrin any time now, Karen." Haruka said, seeing Karen finishing putting new (clean) pillow cases on Rinrin's pillows after she had put the new (clean) sheets on Rinrin's bed.**

 **"I'm hurrying, Haruka," Karen said. "I'm hurrying."**

 **Outside in the garden, Mamoru was helping Kaho pull the pesky weeds from her beloved beautiful flowers.**

 **"Oh! I wish I didn't have weeds in my beautiful garden!" Kaho complained.**

 **"Don't worry, I'll help you take care of this garden mess," Mamoru said to Kaho. "then, we can fill up the swimming pool for the pool party part of Rinrin's surprise welcome home party."**

 **"I** _ **love**_ **that!" Kaho exclaimed.**

 **After coming back to the Welcome House from the dock that evening, Rinrin and Wataru were surprised by the party that everyone else had pitched in to throw together.**


	12. Making Plans With Rinrin Part 2

**Making Plans With Rinrin Part 2**

 **"Thank you, everyone," Rinrin said, she was almost moved to tears. "this is the best welcome home party I have ever had."**

 **"This is also the** _ **only**_ **welcome home party you have ever had." Mami said to Rinrin.**

 **Rinrin just blushed with embarrassment, "Oh, true." she laughed.**

 **Kaho walked into the living room with a glass of apple juice for Rinrin.**

 **"Here, Rinrin," Kaho said, handing her sister the apple juice. "you look thirsty."**

 **"Oh, I am thirsty," Rinrin said, taking the apple juice from Kaho's right hand. "thank you, Kaho."**

 **While Rinrin drank her apple juice, Karen waited for her to finish before she asked her question to Rinrin.**

 **When she did finish her apple juice, Rinrin was able to listen to Karen's question.**

 **"Rinrin?" Karen asked.**

 **"Yes, Karen," Rinrin answered. "what is it?"**

 **"Would you like to go to Promised Park while you're here?" Karen asked Rinrin.**

 **Rinrin gave the question some thought.**

 **"How about a swim in the pool," Hinako asked Rinrin. "would you like to go swimming?"**

 **"How about a walk on the beach, Rinrin," Marie asked. "would you like to do that while you're here?"**

 **"Perhaps, Rinrin would like to visit our family's summer home on the island," Sakuya suggested. "how about it, Rinrin? Would you like to visit our summer home while you are here?"**

 **Rinrin thought long & hard about each question before she answered them.**

 **"All of those things sound like fun," Rinrin answered her sisters. "I would love to do all of that stuff during my visit!"**


	13. Making Plans With Rinrin Part 3

**Making Plans With Rinrin Part 3**

 **"Great! So, what would you like to do first?" Mamoru asked Rinrin.**

 **"First," Rinrin answered Mamoru. "I would like to go with everyone to Promised park to celebrate the first day of summer vacation."**

 **"What about cleaning the swimming pool and going for a swim?" Hinako asked Rinrin.**

 **"I would like to swim** _ **here**_ **last," Rinrin answered Hinako. "the second thing I want to do would be, to go to our summer home on the island!"**

 **"Great! And the rest of us can do our summer homework there...** _ **if**_ **we get any!" Kaho said optimistically.**

 **"Rinrin," Marie asked feeling more than a bit concerned. "what about collecting seashells while we walk on the beach?"**

 **"We can do** _ **that**_ **at our summer home, Marie." Rinrin reminded.**

 **Marie began jumping up and down in excitement, "Yay!" she exclaimed.**

 **"Well, all of our plans are made," Shirayuki said. "now, I must get started on dinner."**


	14. Off To Promised Park

**Off To Promised Park**

 **"Excellent," Rinrin exclaimed. "I am about half starved! What are we having, Shirayuki?"**

 **"Tonight, Rinrin, Princess is serving," Shirayuki said. "her newest recipe, drained ramen with marinara sauce & shrimp!"**

 **The next day, in the Minakami household, nobody had any summer homework to do, so, they changed out of their summer school uniforms and into their summer casual attire.**

 **"So," Mamoru asked, she was being dog hugged gently by Marie's golden retriever, Michael. "has anyone seen either Big Bro or Rinrin this fine sunny summer morning?"**

 **"Brother Dearest & Rinrin are in Rinrin's bedroom," Yotsuba answered Mamoru. "he is helping Rinrin pick out what to wear to the amusement park today."**

 **A few minutes later, Rinrin came out of her bedroom with Wataru at her side, Rinrin was wearing a sky blue button up shirt with purple capri jeans, white ankle length socks and white tennis shoes that were streaked with mud that was now dry.**

 **"Wow, Rinrin," Haruka said. "you look positively American, I love it!"**

 **While at Promised Park, everyone was having a great time so far.**

 **That is, until Shirayuki remembered something** _ **very**_ **important.**

 **"Oh no," Shirayuki shouted. "Princess left her specially made boxed lunch for everyone back at the Welcome House! Now, what are we all going to eat?"**

 **"Don't worry, Shirayuki," Wataru said. "I will buy us all lunch here at the amusement park."**

 **After a fun filled day at Promised Park, it was time for the Minakami family to hit the sack.**


	15. The Beach House Journey

**The Beach House Journey**

 **The next day, Rinrin got her siblings up bright & early.**

 **"Come on, everyone," Rinrin exclaimed. "today's the day we go to our summer home!"**

 **"Is your submarine all fixed, Rinrin?" Wataru asked cautiously.**

 **"You can bet it is, Bro," Rinrin answered. "now, we all need to get going."**

 **It took a few days but finally, the Minakami family made it to their summer residence on the other side of Promised Island.**

 **"Hey, Dear Brother?" someone beside Wataru asked.**

 **Wataru turned and faced the girl that was standing beside him.**

 **"Yes, Sakuya, what's the matter?" Wataru asked.**

 **"Do you think we could spend Christmas here," Sakuya asked Wataru. "just the two of us?"**

 **"S... Sakuya..." Wataru began.**

 **Marie walked up beside Sakuya & Wataru.**

 **"Hey, you two," Marie said. "break it up, it's time for our sandy beach walk and seashell hunt!"**

 **"We're coming, Marie," Wataru called back. "let's go, Sakuya!"**

 **"Right, Dear Brother!" Sakuya agreed.**

 **It had been a fun few days at the summer home of the Minakami family, but now, the time had come for them all to return to the Welcome House to clean their swimming pool and go swimming in it.**


	16. Swim Fun! Rinrin Says Good Bye

**Swim Fun! Rinrin Says Good Bye**

 **That evening when the Minakami family got back to the Welcome House, they all began to clean the swimming pool just before eating supper outside by the swimmming pool on this cool & breezy summer evening.**

 **Tonight, it was Mamoru's night to fix supper and she made her famous chicken quesadillas with corn on the cob, and for dessert, honeydew melon was on the menu.**

 **The next day just before breakfast, Mamoru & Rinrin began filling up the wading pool and the big swimming pool with water.**

 **About half an hour after finishing up their mixed fruit breakfast by the swimming pool, Wataru, Karen, Sakuya, Kaho, Hinako, Mamoru, Haruka, Marie, Chikage, Shirayuki, Rinrin, Yotauba, and Aria decided to hit the water.**

 **A few days later, Rinrin was happy to be back in Boston Massachusetts with Torry by her side.**


End file.
